


undercover

by fvckboyren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, at some point lol, small little fanfic, that includes mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckboyren/pseuds/fvckboyren
Summary: kylo ren goes undercover as a radar technician. you yourself are one as well. what happens when your boss tells you matt will be working along side you? you are unaware that he is kylo ren. and the worst part is, you accidentally tell him that you have a crush on kylo himself. oh boy.





	1. 01 radar technician

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy so i finally got around to watching that undercover boss star killer addition. it was so great i have to write a fanfic for it haha. see end of chapter for more notes.

Kylo Ren wasn’t the one to stoop so low as to disguise himself for reasons. But upon hearing word that some people were possibly slacking on the job, he took it upon himself to take some sort of action. He wanted to know who exactly was not doing their job. Placing the glasses on his face and straightening out the wig he wore, Kylo Ren was now a completely different person. He was now “Matt” the radar technician.

Unfortunately for you, you were also a radar technician. You were top of your class, always getting work done on time and in an orderly fashion. Thus, your boss has decided to assign Matt to work under you.

You weren’t all exactly thrilled. After all, you were so used to working by yourself that you probably now prefer to work alone. Though you couldn’t really refuse. It would make you look bad.

“I understand ma’am.” You said with a nod of the head.

“Good. He starts working tomorrow. I expect great things from you.” Your boss replied before dismissing you. You exited her office and made your way to the cafeteria. After all, it was about lunch time.

. . . . . .

“So I heard you’re getting a newbe to work with.” Your friend Nova said before placing a fork full of mush in her mouth. You on the other hand were just picking at your food. You didn’t really enjoy eating this garbage. But you would have to eventually if you didn’t want to starve.

“Yeah. But I suppose it’s not all that bad.” You replied, still picking your fork into the mush this place called food. “I mean sometimes I do get lonely while working. Maybe change is good.” You just hoped things would go smoothly between you and this new technician.

“Speak of the devil. Is that him? The new guy?” Nova pointed slightly behind you with her fork. You turned around to see a blonde male with glasses enter the room.

“Hi. I’m Matt. A radar technician.” He introduced himself upon entrance. You only seemed to frown. Man did he seem weird.

“He’s kind of cute.” Nova said while grinning at you. Her fork still in her mouth. You only seemed to shrug while placing your own fork full of mush into your mouth.

“Yeah but you know I have an interest in Commander Ren.” You didn’t mean to say it so loudly. As if this Matt guy had super hearing abilities, he was already at your table taking a seat beside you.

“What about Kylo Ren?” He turned to look at you and you could feel the warmth rising to your cheeks.

“It’s uh..nothing really.”  
“Oh come on. You can tell the newbe.” Nova butted in with another grin before continuing. “She’s got a little crush on the commander.”

“Nova!” You hissed. “It’s not like that. Shut up.”

Matt only seemed to stare at you in shock. It’s as if he got some terrible news of some sort. Without a word, Matt stood up and left.

“Well that was weird.” Nova said.

“I can’t believe you just told him that.” You were now glaring at your friend. She only seemed to laugh awkwardly. 

. . . . . .

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast. You got your work done early and headed back to your quarters to relax for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow you would start work with Matt. Man this was going to be awkward now. You sighed and headed down a long hallway to your room. Tomorrow would be quite a day.


	2. 02 personal feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt starts asking you questions about kylo ren while you two work.

It was finally the next day and you were a little excited to be working with Matt. It was weird. All last night you couldn't stop thinking about him. It wasn't like an in love kind of way. It was more of a curious kind of thing.

You made your way over to your work station to see your boss towering over Matt. She was yelling at him and you could tell he was starting to get stressed out from it. 

"Can't you doing anything right?" She sneered at him. 

You saw his jaw clench. It looked like he wanted to say something but held himself back. You walked over to Matt and your boss. 

"I'll handle things from here." You said before your boss could say another rude comment. She looked at you with a frown. "Good luck. This guy can't even tell which tools are which." 

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Matt's hand flex. It was something similar to what kylo ren does when angry. You found it odd that someone else did the same thing.

"At least I can go get my muffin now." You boss sighed while walking away, leaving you with Matt.

"Sorry about her. She can be a real bitch when she doesn't have her morning muffins." You turn to Matt with a nervous laugh. He was still glaring. What were you suppose to do now?

With a sigh, you bend down to Matt's level. "Try not to let her bother you to much. I'll take over. Just uh..hand me tools when i call for them, alright?"

"Okay..." You here him mumble, still quite angry. 

. . . . . .

About 15 minutes later, you were crouched halfway inside the panel, ass sticking out most likely in Matt's face. But with you being so caught up with working, you didn't even notice. It was silent between the two of you. The only time someone really spoke was when you called for the tools you needed. 

You were just about done screwing in the last of the bolts that needed to be replaced when Matt finally spoke up. 

"Why do you fancy Kylo ren?"

The sudden question made you jump in surprise. Your head hitting the top of the panel. 

"Well um I guess i'm just attracted to mysterious guys. I mean everything about Kylo Ren is a mystery and i want to solve that mystery." You replied while pulling yourself out of the small panel in the wall. You sat yourself down next to Matt. "Is there a reason you ask?"

"Just curious." Was all he said. 

You bit the inside of your cheek while staring at the panel lost in thought. Was that really the only reason you liked Kylo Ren? I mean you practically dream about him having his way with you in the hallways. That thought made your cheeks warm. 

"Why are you blushing?" Matt's question snapped you back to reality. "Oh it's nothing really!" You wave your hands in defense. 

"Anyways...The panel is fixed so i guess that means we're done for the day." You quickly changed the subject. You looked over to see Matt giving you a weird look. It was like he knew what you were thinking about. 

. . . . . .

Later that day, you were eating your dinner in the cafeteria. Nova was called to work later then usual so you sat alone as you picked at the mush on your plate. 

The sound of a tray being placed on the table made your head shot up. You hoped it was Nova but instead it was Matt. Great. Just what you needed. 

He was just staring at you with a blank face. 

"Uh hi." You say half confused but half bored. 

"Hi." he replied with the same tone of voice. The two of you remained silent. Occasionally you would glance up slightly to look at Matt. You noticed his blonde hair was messier than usual. Honestly it looked soft. Soft to the point that you just wanted to run your fingers through it. 

As you thought about that, Matt seemed to tense a bit. 

"Do you...Think about Kylo ren a lot?" It was like he wanted you to stop thinking about what you were thinking about by asking such a question. "You sure ask a lot of questions about kylo ren, huh?" You reply.

"Answer the question." It was said as if he was ordering you to answer. The way he spoke held power. It wasn't like the awkward man at all. 

"I guess." 

"What exactly do you think about?"

"Things like what he looks like under that mask. Things like--" You cut yourself off. Should you continue? Eh what the hell. 

"Things like him having his way with me sexually.." 

Matt nearly choked on his drink. "I see." He replied before standing up. 

"I have to use the bathroom." And with that Matt left. And rather quickly too.

. . . . . .

The next day, Matt didn't show up to work. Instead, you noticed that Kylo ren was present. Especially around the area you worked in. It made you nervous knowing that the commander was around watching you work.

You walked over to your boss. "Um excuse me but where is matt?" You asked while feeling the eyes of kylo ren on you from across the room. 

"Called in sick. You're on your own today. Also you'll be working late." Just great. So much for getting dinner after work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally found motivation to update this !!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy what i have so far. i'll try to keep this one updated as best as i can. and don't worry. the chapters will get longer.


End file.
